Currently, machines for cleaning carpets consist of a system for delivering a cleaning solution, typically a hot aqueous detergent solution, to a carpet and a system for vacuuming the applied cleaning solution from the carpet. Many of these machines also have rotating brushes or beater bars to work the cleaning solution into the carpet and to aid in the dislodging of dirt and other debris from the carpet fibers.
The system for delivering the cleaning solutions in these machines usually includes a tank for holding the solution and a pump for pumping solution from the tank to a spray nozzle chamber. The spray nozzle chamber then distributes the cleaning solution to the carpet. The system for vacuuming generally comprises a vacuum chamber disposed in a cleaning head positioned over the carpet (The term “carpet” is defined to also include rugs.). The brushes then scrub the carpet. Next, a vacuum pump in fluid communication with the vacuum chamber and nozzle generates suction to remove the solution applied to the carpet.
These cleaning systems come in various varieties. The first variety is a deep clean system in which the tanks, the delivery system, the removal system and the brush are all contained on a moveable cart. A cleaning solution is applied to the carpet through various applying mechanisms that allow the solution to penetrate to the carpet backing material and remove unwanted dirt. The dirt/solution mix is subsequently removed by the vacuum. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,473,792, 4,809,397 and 4,803,753 are examples of these machines. In this deep cleaning variety, the carpet is first administered a high pressure stream of cleaning solution, then scrubbed or otherwise agitated, and finally subjected to a vacuum to remove the solution and unwanted soil. This type of application provides thorough cleaning, and penetrates to the carpet backing material with the cleaning solution. As a result the carpet takes usually at least four to seven hours, or longer to dry. Long drying times make it logistically difficult to deep clean carpets in high traffic areas. As a result, many businesses are unable to deep clean carpets more than once a year.
Other varieties of cleaning systems include petroleum powder, dry cleaning, SORI (Spray On Rub In), and shampoo. The petroleum powder system involves spraying on a petroleum powder that binds to dirt. However, powder removal is never complete, and the remaining powder residue continues to attract dirt, making the carpet dirtier. The dry cleaning system involves applying dry cleaning chemicals to the carpet which can create environmental concerns. The SORI system is for spot cleaning where carpet cleaner is sprayed onto carpeting, and hand scrubbed. The shampoo system requires a shampoo solution containing a relatively small amount of water to be applied to the carpet. A bonnet on a machine is used to absorb the solution-dirt mixture from the surface of the carpet.
Currently, a machine does not exist that can be used for both a traditional deep cleaning application and a faster drying surface cleaning application. In addition, a cleaning solution does not exist that is designed for use in both a deep cleaning application and a surface cleaning application. Although numerous examples of cleaning solutions and powders are known in the art, none are specifically formulated to be used in both deep cleaning and surface cleaning varieties.
Additionally, neither a system using a dual mode carpet cleaning machine using a fast drying solution, nor methods of using such a system exist in the art. Therefore, what is needed is 1) a dual mode carpet cleaning machine that operates in a fast drying, surface cleaning mode and a longer drying, deep cleaning mode; 2) a fast drying carpet cleaning solution that will penetrate the carpet to the carpet backing mixed at one concentration and that will not penetrate the carpet to the carpet backing at another concentration; 3) a system using the dual mode carpet cleaning machine and fast drying carpet cleaning solution; and 4) methods of using such a system. Each of these features result in faster carpet drying times while retaining high cleaning efficiency.